Control
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: A Carly Shay no le gustaba funcionar como la balanza, pero no dejaría que nadie mas lo fuese. Cam, Creddie & Seddie. Pensamientos de Carly Shay. One-Shot, primer fic en este fandom


Primera vez que escribo en el fandom de Icarly, espero les agrade :).

Algunos pensamientos de Carly Shay sobre los cambios de actitud entre sus amigos.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Carly Shay era posesiva.<p>

Ella lo supo siempre, así como las personas a su alrededor. Cuando tenia 9 años, mordió a una de las novias de Spencer que habia criticado la forma en que su hermano cocino sus Tacos-Spaghetti's. Luego de una larga y poco-seria charla con el, comprendió que tendría que adaptarse a las personas que su hermano trajese a la casa.

Carly también comprendió que su Spencer no era la persona más estable, así que dejo de preocuparse.

Al primer novio de Sam Pucket, ella también se encontraba realmente molesta. Sabia que la rubia no era de enamorarse, menos cuando se estaba en primaria, pero no le gustaba tener que compartir los almuerzos con un chico tan "gracioso" como el que la rubia habia elegido.

No solo eso, el niño olía mal. Pero Sam confiaba en que eso era parte de su atractivo. Le recordaba a la comida, y a la rubiale encantaba eso.

Un día, Carly le sugirió que subiesen al árbol del patio. Le dijo un montón de "consejos de chicas", Carly Shay sabia todo lo que se debía saber sobre chicos. Sam nunca dudaba de eso.

Aunque Carly no sabe mentir, podia omitir información. No le habia dicho sobre la parte en que el niño le tenia miedo a las alturas.

Sam odiaba a los cobardes, así que ese mismo día, lo tiro del árbol.

Cuando Carly conoció a su vecino Freddie sabía que lo tenía entre sus dedos. Le pareció adorable la forma en que se ofrecía a hacer su tarea, mas aun la forma en que (aun cuando ella le rechazase) este no dejase ir la esperanza de estar con ella.

Cuando comenzó Icarly (Otra cosa de la cual es muy posesiva) noto que Freddie Benson y Sam Pucket no se llevaban bien.

Eso le alegro.

Pero también noto otra cosa, Sam Pucket sacaba lo peor de Freddie. Podia lograr que el chico hiciese venganzas crueles (Como decirle a Sam que ese muchacho guapo la estaba buscando en el centro comercial) podia hacer que su piel se erizara, sus ojos marrones se pusiesen mas oscuros, hiciese muecas extrañas y sus hombros se encorvaran.

Freddie lograba molestar a Sam solo con su presencia (lo que no era tan difícil, en realidad) lograba que ella siempre le hiciese bromas. Más que a los demás, más que a Gibby o cualquier idiota del colegio.

A Carly Shay no le agradaba lo que sentía, no le gustaba ser la balanza entre ellos dos, temía que en cualquier momento perdiese el control. Aun cuando no sabia que pasaría si perdía el control.

Cuando llego Valery, la peli-negra se sintió algo feliz. Aun cuando ella fuese algo posesiva con Freddie, sentía que no tenía que estar controlando la balanza entre sus dos mejores amigos. Pero cuando noto la manipulación de ella hacia Freddie, (Y mas aun, cuando trato de convencer a Sam de que se uniese a su show) le hirvió la sangre.

En ese momento supo que ella debía ser la balanza entre ellos dos, mas nadie.

Sam conoció luego a otro idiota, Jonah, o algo así. Freddie estaba celoso, pero Carly decidió ignorarlo. Si Freddie ignoraba sus celos por la rubia, ella también lo haría.

La risa y los chistes del chico eran irritantes. Carly sabia que el chico no le habia coqueteado de la nada, habia lanzado algunas indirectas (aun cuando no tenia la menor inclinación hacia el) para deshacerse de el.

A pesar de que Sam Pucket fuese un genio mintiendo, esta detestaba que le mintiesen. Era una ironía en realidad.., quizá hasta se le podia decir hipócrita, pero otra de las cosas de la rubia es que realmente no le importaba le llamasen.

Las cosas cambiaron, Freddie cambio. Creció. Su voz se hizo mas masculina, su aspecto mas atractivo. Las reacciones entre los dos seguían siendo las mismas, pero después de que Carly supo de su primer beso (ella sabe que exagero ese día, lo sabe perfectamente) no podia dejar de atravesárseles.

Carly busco estar con Freddie, y no era una mentira. Realmente le habia gustado. La atención del Nerd la hacia sentir cómoda.

Le encantaban los brazos de Freddie, cuando la rescato. Odiaba como Sam Pucket se volteaba a veces (después de insultar a Freddie) y sonreía para si misma. Le encantaba la forma en que la voz de Freddie no habia madurado totalmente, y a veces se le saltaban algunos gallos. Odiaba la forma en que Freddie no notaba el claro coqueteo a lo "Sam".

Sam finalmente se estaba dejando ir, se estaba enamorando.

Y Carly Shay odiaba que fuese con Freddie Benson.

Le asustaba el pensamiento de eso, de ver a Sam enamorada. No podia imaginarse a Sam enamorada de nadie, pero le asustaba aun mas ese pensamiento.

¿Cómo veía ella su mejor amiga?

Quizá era el hecho de que habían crecido juntas, así como con Spencer. Pero leer a Spencer era fácil. Tenía un patrón con el que ella se acostumbraba.

Sam Pucket era un peligro, y solo ella podia controlarla. Hasta ahora.

Ella estuvo ahí cuando Sam lloraba porque habían metido a uno de sus familiares en la cárcel. Estuvo también cada vez que Melanie era elegida como la favorita (aun de forma indirecta) por su madre. Cuando tuvo que soportar a padrastros que no eran exactamente seres de auto-control, algunos olían a alcohol, fuerte y claro en el ambiente de su cocina. Otros a plantas naturales no exactamente legales.

¿Dónde estaba Freddie? ¿Habría hecho esas cosas? ¿Cómo podrían haberse conocido sin ella? Por un momento le pareció estúpido, estaban en la misma escuela. Pero si no fuese por ella, ni se hubiesen cruzado.

Así que, cuando vio a Sam Pucket besar a Freddie Benson lo sintió.

No eran celos de amor, o no estaba segura. La hacia temblar, le hacia sentirse extrañamente sola, le daban escalofríos. Queria simplemente ir a su cama, planear el próximo Icarly, eso la relajaba.

Habia perdido el control. Sam Pucket ya no le pertenecía.

Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo idiotamente egoísta.

— ¿Estas bien?- la voz de Spencer sonaba preocupada. La puerta no habia sido cerrada con llave, Carly no sabia si se le habia olvidado o si en verdad si queria conversar con su hermano. —No es nada- dijo ella.

Obviamente, su hermano no tomo la indirecta y se sentó al lado de ella en su cama. Había papeles por todos lados de ideas de shows. Fotos de codos divertidos, narices artísticas y animales en disfraces de personas.

-Extraño a papa- Dijo ella.

No era una mentira, pero tampoco era exactamente la verdad. Estaba omitiendo como siempre. Era un poco cruel, pero Carly sabía que cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras el rostro de Spencer se entristecía.

Por eso cada vez que lo decía no veía a la cara de su hermano

Su hermano siempre trato de ser el mejor suplente, el amigo de sus amigos, el mejor cocinero, el más creativo. Pero no era lo mismo. No era lo mismo que abrazar los brazos de tu padre, oler el mar en el pecho de este y comer algo de su no-exactamente-buenos sándwich

Pero habia usado mucho esa excusa.

–Se que no es eso- dijo Spencer.

Porque Spencer sabia que cuando ella lo extrañaba se ponía a ver fotos, aunque sonase masoquista, fotos de la familia completa. Le gustaba imaginar cuando volverían a esos lugares de las fotos.

Y a ella se le ocurrió que esta idea era estúpida, porque empezaba a unir pensamientos de su papa con los de Freddie y Sam.

Su padre no los habia abandonado, pero brillaba en su ausencia.

No le gustaba involucrarlos, no le gustaba pensar en Freddie y Sam dejándola. No le gustaba pensar en _Freddie y Sam _

De repente se sintió cansada, Freddie y Sam, se repetía en su mente. Freddie y Sam, peleándose en todo el show pero luego besándose en el elevador. Freddie y Sam, metidos en un submarino a no se cuantos mil metros bajo el agua, Freddie y Sam estudiando juntos…

-Que raro que Sam no este por aquí, esa inquilina-

Obviamente la forma en que trajo a la conversación a Sam significaba que Spencer lo sabia.

Así que se tiro a llorar encima de su hermano mayor, mientras que también le golpeaba en el pecho. Porque Carly Shay no sabia como expresarse cuando lloraba.

No le gustaba perder el control.


End file.
